


why not?

by ladeedadaday



Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [7]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Lowercase, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: "i don't know how we keep ending up in each other's beds." ethan whispers, looking up at the ceiling.
Relationships: Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Black Friday - Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777690
Kudos: 4





	why not?

"i don't know how we keep ending up in each other's beds." ethan whispers, looking up at the ceiling. "not- not that i mind, but, um, i just meant that it's a little weird. at least, i kind of think it is." they turn their head to look at lex, who's already looking at them. lex smiles softly, eyes crinkling. "are you gonna say anything, or are you just gonna sit here with your cute-as-fuck smile?" 

lex's eyebrows furrow and she opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again. "'cute-as-fuck'? what's that s'pposed to mean?" she laughs. ethan blushes, looking away from lex's smirking face. "c'mon, tell me!" they shake their head, pressing their lips together, miming zipping them. "ethan, i swear to athena, what the fuck does that mean?" 

ethan sighs and doesn't respond for a minute. "i just... i just think you're cute, and i love you...r smile." a smile creeps up lex's face. she reaches for their hand, a task that proves difficult in the darkness of lex and hannah's small room. "no. that's not what i meant to say, i chickened out. i love _you_." they can't really see her reaction, but they assume she took it well when they feel her lips on theirs. "woah," they breathe softly. 

she sighs, a bright smile on her face. "that was fun. i wanna do it again." she whispers right in their ear. "that okay?" 

all it takes is a nod, and they're kissing again and again. that's how they spend the rest of their night. 

when lex wakes up in ethan's arms, she remembers what happened last night... or early this morning. "ethan, wake up." they don't, so she wriggles out of their arms and sits up. ethan - in their sleep, lex thinks - reaches out to grab her back. "wake up, babe! hello?" she squeezes their hand. "well, you're a heavy sleeper, aren'tcha?" she waits for a minute before standing up to get changed.

"what're you doin'?" ethan whines, shoving their face in lex's single pillow. "cuddle with mee!" she chuckles softly. ethan groans loudly pulling off the sheet covering them, and stands up to wrap their arms around lex's waist, kissing her neck. "come back to bed with me. i just wanna cuddle." 

she shakes her head, smiling. "no! babe, i'm really sorry, but we gotta go to school." she shrugs. "we'll just have to cuddle tonight."

ethan pouts. "you dropped out of school." 

"you didn't, love." lex quipped. "and i'm driving you. now, get up!" lex tosses ethan's jacket to them. she reaches up to their hair and ruffles it. "there, you look adorable. come on, i'll give you some money for lunch." ethan sighs, sliding down to the floor to put on their boots. "if you really want, you can skip after lunch and we can hang out the rest of the day at the mall once i get off my shift." lex offers. 

ethan lights up. "okay! okay! yes please! let's do that!" lex rolls her eyes playfully and shoves their shoulder. "fuck you, now it's gonna take forever for the day to go by." lex just winks and takes their hand to drag them out the door. "by the way, can we be dating now?"

"eh, why not?"


End file.
